


Cramped Spaces

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Quickies, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Driving from Panama to the States. It was crazy, but if Nathan had to he wouldsmugglehis brother across the border. At least it gave them time to catch up.





	Cramped Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/pseuds/somethingyesterday) in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> I first saw this on Tumblr. Hope it's close to what you had in mind. ^^ I know nothing about cars. ;A;
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Any situation that leads them to having a FUN TIME in that jeep or any vehicle. Just… a cramped space and trying to make it work would be interesting.

"I can't believe I'm out," Sam said.

It was the fifth time he had said so in the last few hours, ever since Nathan had gotten him out of that prison in Panama. He didn't feel like pointing it out, not with the way Sam's hands seemed to tremble, clenching and unclenching in his lap.

"And I can't believe you want to drive us to the States," Sam said. That, he had already repeated three times and counting. Only a few hours on the road and Nathan was driving as fast as he was allowed to. He wanted to go _faster_ , but with Sam freshly out he wasn't going to risk the police stopping them. He would _smuggle_ Sam across the border if he had to.

"You have my papers?" Another repetition. The prison had destroyed all the ones he'd had. At home Nathan had a death certificate, and in his pockets he had forged documents that proved Sam to be alive and allowed to leave the country.  
And he was aiming to leave fast.

A flight would have been a better idea, but it would have meant waiting. With their cars at least they could lie low should the prison decide to want Sam back.

Nathan checked the GPS. It was going to be _hours_ until they left the country, another several hours through Mexico and a whole lot of hours to drive to Nathan's house. At least that meant they could catch up, even if Sam was fidgeting all over the place. Then he stilled abruptly, as if he had read Nathan's mind.

"Sorry," he said.

Nathan reached over and squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"Don't apologize. I have your papers. They're in the bag." He gestured to the backseat, which held his bag. It had been the only thing he had brought with him. He had flown there, which had really been the extent of the money he could spare. As soon as he had caught wind of Sam's whereabouts he had dropped everything, pleaded a family emergency to his boss and took time off from work.

"Your girlfriend won't be angry that you just left her hanging?" Sam's voice broke through his memories.

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Elena and I got divorced not long ago. She wouldn't have kept me from you, either."

Sam reached out and Nathan enjoyed the feel of his palm on the side of his neck.

"I'm glad you got me out, little brother."

"Couldn't let you continue rotting in there," Nathan quipped back.

They smiled at each other, until Sam's face sobered again.

"I thought I'd stay in there forever." He shook his head and Nathan took his hand, drove one-handed for a while.

After a few more hours they stopped at a rest stop. Then they continued on, both of them too restless to stick around longer than was necessary.

When the motor sputtered, Nathan flinched. Then it sputtered again just as the sun was touching the horizon.

"Next stop is some miles away," Sam pointed out. Both of them had kept their eyes peeled as the sun had progressed across the horizon, looking for a place to stay the night or at least switch out so that Sam could take the wheel.

"Yeah," Nathan said and eased the jerking car off the road and a little away from it.

Then they both got out and took a look under the hood. Nathan shone the flashlight over Sam's shoulder.

After a while of checking everything over that Sam was capable of checking, he stepped back. He left the hood up.

"It overheated," Sam explained. "You really couldn't have rented an older car."

"I could have certainly tried," Nathan shot back and chuckled when Sam rolled his eyes.

"We'll just leave the hood up until it's cooled down. During the night we should be safe and in a few hours we can continue on our way."

Nathan nodded along. The evening was getting cooler the longer they stood outside and eventually they headed back into the shelter of the car's interior.

They sat side by side in companionable silence. Then Nathan turned his head towards Sam. His brother had his eyes closed. So much time on their hands was giving Nathan _ideas_.

"Sam?" he asked and Sam hummed in answer, cranking one eye open to look at him.

"What did you want to do? First thing you wanted to do, being out of prison."

Sam bobbed his head from side to side in thought. Then he chuckled. "A bath and a real bed were pretty high on that list. Won't happen for a while though," he said with a glance at the navigation device.

Nathan joined into the laughter. "Yeah, the car isn't big enough for either," he agreed. "What was the next thing?"

"Tracking you down," Sam said, "but you beat me to it."

At that, Nathan grinned. "Wish I had done it a few years earlier." They sobered.

"Next on that list was maybe finding a warm body to spend the night with."

"Well, you have me," Nathan pointed out, eyes twinkling.

Sam snorted at that. "Yeah, not quite what I had in mind, little brother. Do you have any idea how much sex you can get in prison?"

"I'm thinking not a whole lot."

"Not the kind you want at least," Sam said. Nathan's guts rolled at the implication.

"Well there were some hand jobs here and there that weren't too bad," Sam hurried to add when he saw Nathan's expression.

"So," Nathan said, "sex was high on your list?"

"It was... it is." Sam sighed. "But I won't put you into that position."

Nathan licked his lips at the thought. They had been intimate in the past. He hadn't quite thought that Sam would have wanted to put a stop to it.

"I want to," Nathan said, "if you still want me to."

Sam looked at him. His eyes tracked over Nathan's face, taking him in. "I always wanted you. Even in prison. I just had a lot of time to convince myself that I shouldn't."

Nathan scoffed. "I had a lot of time as well and it convinced me that I really should."

"We're quite a pair."

"That we are," Nathan agreed. Then he reached out. In the past Sam had always let him make the first move. It felt natural to bridge the distance between them and lay his mouth over Sam's. At the touch his brother _surged_ against him, as if the shackles that had held him back had been cut. His tongue licked over Nathan's lips seeking entrance that Nathan was only too willing to give. Meanwhile he let his own hand trail down over Sam's chest, not wasting any time in heading for his brother's pants.

Sam groaned when he palmed him none too gently against the fabric and Nathan was more than happy about his loose pants, which allowed him to slip his fingers underneath the waistband. The moan that followed was even louder in the otherwise quiet car as Nathan wrapped his hand around Sam's cock. He felt it harden beneath his touch.

"Fuck, Nathan, give a man some warning," Sam panted out, breath rushing out against Nathan's skin. 

"Sorry," Nathan said, nipping at Sam's neck when his brother turned his head, letting out another shaky exhale as Nathan moved his hand. His touch was too dry, but Sam's cock was weeping, pre-come easing the way.

Between his own legs Nathan felt his own cock thicken, filling with blood at the feel of Sam's cock and the noises that were escaping him.

Sam arched his back, pushing into Nathan's grip and then, suddenly, Nathan was pushed away.

"Jesus," Sam said shakily.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, slackjawed. There was no spot visible on Sam's pants, so he hadn't come, which was a shame since that _had_ been Nathan's goal. He could have almost imagined that, too, with how violent Sam's reaction had been.

"Nothing could be further from wrong, Nathan," Sam panted, "just didn't want to come in my pants like a teenager." Then he shifted in his seat. "Let's move this to the backseat, alright?"

"Alright, yeah," Nathan said, suddenly breathless as well and they scrambled out their respective doors and nearly hit their heads against each other when they met again in the backseat. It wasn't quite big enough for the both of them.

"Just," Sam said urgently, pawing at Nathan's shoulders, "just lay down, will you?"

"Okay, okay," Nathan said and pushed at Sam to give him a little space to move so he could lay down with his back resting against the door. Then Sam shifted until he was between Nathan's thighs, hovering over him with one foot down in the footrest.

"We're a little too big for this, Sam," Nathan said, grinning when Sam cursed as he hit his head on the roof.

"We managed to do this in the past, we can do it again," Sam chuckled, rubbing the top of his head.

"Back then we were a bit smaller," Nathan pointed out, but then he pulled Sam down against him, well in reach to kiss him again. For a while they necked like teenagers, just exploring each other's mouths.

"I didn't think I could miss kissing like this," Sam said thoughtfully when he pulled away, a little somberly. He rubbed his thumb over Nathan's kiss-swollen lips and Nathan playfully licked the digit, watched as Sam's pupils dilated.

"You're going to be the death of me," Sam said hoarsely and then froze when he saw Nathan's expression. It probably wasn't a good one. Nathan couldn't even tell what he looked like, but a cold shiver had gone through him at Sam's voice. Back then it hadn't been _his fault_ , but he hadn't been able to save Sam either and now thirteen years had passed. Nathan had thought _Sam was dead_.

"I hope I won't be," Nathan whispered. Sam looked stricken.

"No, of course not," Sam reassured him, leaning down when Nathan pulled at his shoulders until they were kissing again and Nathan could hook one of his legs over Sam's waist. "Fucking octopus," Sam mumbled. Nathan could feel his smile against his lips. He just grinned back and then let his tongue slide against Sam's, effectively shutting him up again. One of his brother's hands slid underneath his shirt and over his naked belly, making Nathan shift into the touch. His own palms roamed over Sam's back, fingers feeling some scars he paid no mind to in favor of letting his the tips of his fingers dip underneath his waistband.

"Let me," Nathan muttered into the space between them after he pulled back.

Their foreheads knocked together when Nathan sat up to get rid of his shirt and they both let out a curse.

"Let me just give you some space," Sam chuckled and shuffled back a little, hunching his back to prevent his head from hitting the roof.

"You could get rid of your shirt, too," Nathan quipped and smiled when Sam pretended to think about it. Then his brother pulled the fabric over his head and Nathan followed suit. His breath stuttered in his chest when he caught sight of the scars the first time. Of course, there had to be scars. The bullets had gone right through him.

"They're not as bad as they look," Sam said and moved closer so Nathan could lay his palms over the scars, fingers testing the feel of them. He hated to imagine how deep they were. His own body was decorated with a few bullet wounds of his own. As if Sam had read his mind he said, "You have one, too."

Sam's hand slid over the scar of the gut shot. "Harry's doing," Nathan said curtly.

"You'll have to tell me more, little brother," Sam said, "you've been holding out on me." His voice was shaking slightly. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Nathan _knew_ , could hear it when he listened closely. 

Without further words, Nathan pulled Sam's mouth down on his again. He rather wanted to _not_ think about the past, if only for the moment. _His brother was back by his side._ And Nathan planned to do the best with the time they had now. Hours and hours before they had to figure out how Sam fit back into a normal life, or as normal as theirs ever was.

Sam slipped his tongue between Nathan's lips while his hand headed down. Nathan let out a moan when Sam massaged him through his pants. Most likely he was leaving grooves in the skin of Sam's shoulders, so he scratched his fingers downward, applying the kind of pressure he knew Sam liked and was rewarded with a shudder. In retaliation, Sam squeezed him through his pants, drawing another moan out of Nathan.

"Do you have lube?" Sam gasped after Nathan had dragged his fingers over his nipples, pebbling them.

"You haven't even gotten my pants off, yet," Nathan teased and Sam bit at his throat when Nathan tipped his head back at another squeeze to his cock. By now he was rock hard in his pants, tenting the front.

"Yet," Sam said smugly, hands already fumbling with Nathan's belt while he sucked a bruise into his neck.

Nathan raised his hips when Sam pulled his pants down along with his underwear.

"I like your pants," Sam grunted, "but they're way too tight." The fabric hooked around his knees and they chuckled as Sam was forced to pull off each of Nathan's shoes in turn to get them the rest of the way off.

"That's how they're worn today," Nathan scoffed and spread his legs when they were finally free. Then he turned his upper body to rummage through his backpack. It hadn't been a conscious thought to take slick with him as well, but there was a tube among his things, along with a condom.

At his feet, Sam struggled out of his own pants until he was just as bare as Nathan. Then Nathan tore open the pack with his teeth and Sam let out a yelp when Nathan gripped his cock and rolled the condom down on him.

"Jesus, Nathan, warn a guy!"

"Too much for you?" Nathan shot back. Sam mock-frowned at him, which looked funny with how he still hunched his back, cramped into the narrow space of the backseat. For that matter, Nathan's neck was cramping up as well. It was far from the most comfortable place Nathan had ever fucked in before.

"I'll show you too much," Sam groused and one of his hands grabbed Nathan underneath one knee, bending his legs and pushing it upwards until it almost touched Nathan's chest. Nathan pulled his other leg up as well and braced his foot against the headrest of the passenger seat so he didn't slip down the door. His breath hitched at the position, and hitched again when Sam's slicked fingers touched his hole. Maybe once they were at Nathan's house they would take their time, really map out each other's bodies but there was an edge to Sam's movements, an urgency.

One of Sam's fingers entered him and at Nathan's encouraging moan he pressed in another one. It burned, but Nathan still shifted into the touch, because it was _Sam_ and Sam had never hurt him before. Indeed he stilled once he was knuckles deep, letting Nathan adjust to the intrusion.

"Come on, Sam," Nathan panted and Sam smirked and pressed them deeper, twisting them. Sam's hair brushed his shoulder when he dipped his head down to look between them where his fingers were spearing Nathan open.

"Come on," Nathan urged again once Sam pressed a third finger in along the other two.

"Didn't I ever teach you patience?" Sam chided, grinning, but he pulled his fingers out and hissed when Nathan reached for his cock and slicked him. "You could have at least warmed it first."

"Since when are you one to complain?" Nathan asked, smirking back at him.

Then they both kind of lost their breath as Nathan guided Sam's cock forward and he sunk in, slowly. Sam's breath hitched and nipped at Nathan's shoulder, making Nathan groan.

"You alright?" Sam asked once the whole of his length was buried inside of him.

"More than," Nathan said, "move, Sam. Please."

Sam's hair brushed him again when he nodded, mouth hanging open as he panted.

"God you feel amazing," Sam choked out. In answer Nathan wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and pulled him down, laid his mouth against the side of his neck and sucked a bruise into his skin, making Sam groan aloud and jerk against him, burying his cock even deeper if that was possible.

Then he pulled back out a little and thrust back in, pressing Nathan up against the door. The backrest of the passenger seat creaked when Nathan pushed his foot against it, giving himself leverage as Sam thrusted into him. Nathan moaned helplessly as Sam's cock brushed against the sweet spot inside of him, heightening his pleasure.

Sam pulled back almost all the way, holding himself still until Nathan whined and shifted into the barely there pressure of his cock. Then he shoved himself back into Nathan's tight channel, making them both cry out. Both of Sam's arms were on either side of him, holding himself up as he pounded into Nathan.

Nathan had the distinct feeling the car was rocking with their motions and he didn't care to think what it must look like from outside, a car with its hood up and rocking in an unmistakable rhythm. At least no one could see Nathan almost folded in half on the backside with his big brother fucking into him.

Nathan's breath hitched at the thought and his hand crept downward.

"Touch yourself," Sam grunted, "I want to see you come."

At the touch of his own hand coupled with the feel of Sam's cock pistoning into him, Nathan let out a low whine. Sam's answering noise was stifled by Nathan's shoulder as his rhythm grew more and more erratic.

Nathan's palm gripped his own cock, wishing it was Sam's hand on himself instead. He stroked himself to Sam's thrusts and bowed his back as he spilled over his own belly.

"Fuck, Nate," Sam choked out and his hips stuttered between Nathan's thighs as he spilled himself into the condom. Sam continued rocking into him until he finally stilled.

"That was," Sam started and fell silent, panting as if he had just ran a marathon. "Fuck my back hurts."

Nathan let out a burst of laughter. "Yeah my neck isn't going to thank me either."

Sam pressed a sloppy smiling kiss to his lips and just for a moment pressed his body against Nathan's as much as their position allowed.

Then they did up their pants, or at least Nathan struggled back into his where he still lay on the backseat, while Sam got outside and pulled up his pants. A truck honked at him as it went past and Nathan saw Sam raise his arm in what he presumed was a wave.

Nathan pulled on his shirt and rescued his shoes from the footrest where Sam had let them fall. Then he got out of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. His ass was aching.

"We're ready to go?" Sam asked him as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, let's go home."

"Home? I like the sound of that," Sam said and let the motor roar to life.

"I hope you have a bathtub," Sam teased as he steered the car back onto the road.

"I do and a real bed, too," Nathan said with a smile.

"Ah, the luxuries of freedom," Sam said and stepped on the gas.


End file.
